


yellow daffodil

by scottsmcalls



Series: love is a flower, let it bloom [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, basically a self indulgent fluffy standrew flower shop au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsmcalls/pseuds/scottsmcalls
Summary: Yellow Daffodil: Rebirth and new beginnings. Steven loved his life. He loved his job at Worth It Garden, he loved working with his best bud, Adam, and he loved helping his customers pick out flowers. One of those customers included Andrew, who came into the shop looking for a bouquet. But their meeting wasn't just coincidence, it was the new beginning neither of them were expecting.





	yellow daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> because it's valentine's day and i'm absolute worth it trash, i'm posting my very first standrew fic! this is the first fic in a three part series i'm writing about them and this au so keep a look out for that. hope you all enjoy this!

Steven loved flowers. They were beautiful and colorful, when you have them to someone as a gift they always smiled, and taking care of them every day genuinely made him happy. Which is why it wasn't surprising at all that he ended up working in a flower shop. Straight out of college, Steven stumbled upon a part-time job at Worth It Garden, a oddly named, quaint little  shop near his apartment that happened to be hiring. And he was still there years later. Steven loved that place, in that shop he had spent all day creating intricate flower assortments were used to celebrate engagements, birthdays, anniversaries, and any other happy occasion. It brought him joy to play a role, no matter small, in making someone's day a little better.

 

Mornings were always the slowest part of the day, which made sense because nobody wanted to buy a bouquet of flowers at eight in the morning. So usually Steven spent the first few hours of the day working on arrangement orders, listening to music,  or chatting with his coworker/buddy, Adam. That Wednesday morning was no different. Steven was behind the counter working on a small vase of violets for a client until he heard the bell above the door jingle.

 

“Welcome to Worth It Garden.” Steven called out. “I'll be right with you.” He glanced up from his arrangement to see a man enter the store. He looked like he was around Steven's age, wearing a spiffy suit and tie, and he was staring at the display of irises. At first Steven didn’t think much of him, but after a closer look he noticed how red and puffy the guy's eyes were, and he could hear the faint sound of sniffling. Had he been crying?

 

Steven’s heart sank. He had to do something, right? He couldn’t just turn the other way and pretend like there wasn’t somebody crying right in front of him. That’d be such a dick move. So Steven walked walked up to the guy (which admittedly, wasn’t much of a well thought out plan) and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” He asked softly.

 

The man looked up at Steven and wiped his tear streaked cheeks. “I’m, uh...I’m fine.” He answered, his voice shaky and terse. 

 

“Are you sure? You don't seem fine. Kinda the opposite of it, actually” Steven blurted out, and when he realized how unintentionally harsh he sounded he cringed.  _ Yikes,  _ he thought,  _ so much for trying not to be a dick.  _ “Sorry, no offense. I-It’s just that I saw you crying and wanted to ask if you were okay. But it came out totally wrong which, if you knew me, isn’t that surprising. I should probably stick to talking to plants.” Steven joked awkwardly, getting the guy to crack a small smile. “And now I'm rambling like an idiot in front of a complete stranger whose name I don't know so please, feel free to stop me when you get tired of hearin-" 

 

“Andrew.” 

 

Steven raised an eyebrow, confused. “What?”

 

“The name of the complete stranger you're rambling to. It’s Andrew.” The guy—well, Andrew—answered. 

 

“Oh...cool, I'm Steven.” He said, holding out his hand to shake Andrew's.  _ Wait, was this weird? _ Oh, who was Steven kidding? Their entire conversation had been weird.

 

“And you're not an idiot.” Andrew added. “If anyone's an idiot, it's me.”

 

“Why?”

 

Andrew lowered his eyes shamefully and cleared his throat, almost as if he was trying to stop himself from breaking down again. “Um, I'm supposed to go to my ex-boyfriend's wedding today. And yeah, I know only a complete idiot would go to their ex’s wedding, but when he sent me the invitation I-I just felt like I had to go. Then this morning he called and asked if I could pick up some extra flowers and it didn't seem like a big deal so I said yeah. But on the way here, I...I just realized how pathetic it is that I'm running errands for the guy that broke my heart on his fucking wedding day.” He laughed, dryly, and wiped away the last of his tears. “Whatever, it's my fault anyways for agreeing to go.” 

 

“It’s  _ not _ your fault, okay? It’s your ex-boyfriend’s. He sounds like a real asshole.” Steven argued (maybe a little  _ too _ passionately, he noted).

 

Andrew, on the other hand, looked far from convinced. With a shake of his head, he looked around the shop and threw his hands up in total exasperation. “Well either way, I still told him I’d bring flowers and I have no idea where to even start.”

 

Steven frowned. Maybe it was because of how hurt Andrew looked, or because he put up with his unintelligible rambling instead of getting annoyed like most people, or maybe it was because Steven was a big softie who couldn't bear to see anybody in pain, but he felt like he needed to do something. Anything. He hated seeing Andrew so upset—especially over his slimy ex-boyfriend who couldn't buy his own fucking flowers.  _ Wait, that was it, the flowers! _ “I think I can help.” Steven started. “Wait here, I'll be right back.” And before Andrew could get a word in Steven rushed off into the store.

 

A few minutes later Steven returned, a colorful bouquet in hand. “Here, for your ex’s wedding.” He said, the confidence in his voice apparent, as he handed Andrew the flowers. “The geraniums symbolize stupidity, the meadowsweet symbolize uselessness, and the basil symbolizes hatred. Basically they're your way of telling him to fuck off. You know, without actually having to say it.”

 

Andrew blinked in surprise. He looked down at the bouquet, running his fingers over the velvety smooth flower petals, and shook his head. “You didn't have to do this.” He said softly. After a moment, Andrew locked eyes with Steven and his lips quirked up in a small smile. “But I'm really glad you did. Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome.” Steven replied (which was hard seeing as he was too busy admiring Andrew’s adorable dimples, but in his defense it was impossible not to).

 

Andrew reached into his coat pocket. “How much do I owe you?”

 

“No, it's fine, don't worry. They're on the house. Anything to help you get back at that jerk.” Steven said, scrunching up his nose in disgust at the mention of Andrew's ex.

 

Andrew opened his mouth, ready to protest about the price, no doubt, but his phone vibrated and interrupted him. He glanced down at the screen and rolled his eyes. “Speak of the devil.” He grumbled. “Sorry, I have to get going. Apparently the entire wedding is riding on these flowers and the ceremony can't move forward without them.” Andrew said, his voice dripping with bitterness. But then he looked up from his phone, stared at Steven, and smiled. A soft, shy smile that made Steven’s heart skip a beat. “Thanks for helping me today. I appreciate it. Really.” And with that, Andrew turned around and walked out of the shop.

 

Steven felt a weird flip in his stomach—not in a  _ oh that rollercoaster was rough  _ way, but more in a  _ something feels right _ way. His brows knitted in confusion.  _ Did I just fall for a guy I met like five minutes ago? _

 

\---

“...and then Andrew got a text from his ex and had to leave, but before he left he smiled at me and I swear it was-”

 

“It was ‘the most beautiful smile you've ever seen’?” Adam finished knowingly.

 

Steven tilted his head over at Adam. “Have I really told this story that much?” He asked sheepishly.

 

“No, not at all.” Adam said, leaning against the counter. “Only, like, twenty times.”

 

Steven’s cheeks burned bright with embarrassment. Exactly three days had passed since he last crossed paths with Andrew. Three very,  _ very _ long days that were spent ridiculously obsessing over that fateful morning. Steven had a crush on Andrew—that much was obvious.  _ Ugh, ‘crush’. I haven’t used that word since I was a shy awkward middle schooler. Now I’m a shy awkward adult.  _ Steven shook his head, trying to quiet his thoughts. But it was no use. All he could think about was Andrew; did he like him back? Why hadn’t he come back to the store? Was Andrew the one that got away? Steven’s mind was flooded with questions that needed to get sorted out, and part of sorting them out involved him talking about what he was thinking about. A lot. 

 

Adam waved his hand in front of Steven’s face. “Hello, earth to Steven. Anyone there?"

 

“Hmm, what?” Steven asked, tuning back into reality. “Were you saying something?”

 

“Yeah, we're out out of bunch cutters. I said I was gonna go out and buy some.”

 

Steven nodded absentmindedly. “Okay, I'll stay and watch the store.” He mumbled, his gaze fixated on the group of orchids by the window that were the same rich shade of green as Andrew's eyes.  _ Wow, I really gotta get a grip, _ Steven thought.

 

Adam headed towards the door, but before he walked out, he looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “I wouldn't stress about this Andrew guy so much. He'll come back. He'd be stupid not to.” He reassured in his usual matter-of-fact, deadpan, Adam voice that made everything he said sound like everything he said was true. And without another word, Adam waved goodbye and left the shop.

 

Steven watched as the door swung closed and sighed. Even if it was mildly unnerving to see Adam show any sign of human emotions, he did have a point. Obsessing over Andrew wasn't going to do anything (other than give him a headache). Steven had to trust that if it was meant to be, Andrew would show up. He had to. 

 

In an attempt to get his mind off Andr-um, a certain scruffy, blonde haired man that shall not be named, Steven walked over to a display of roses and watered them.  A few moments later the small bell by the door rang, announcing a new customer. “Hi, I’m Steven. Welcome to Worth It Garden.” He greeted, still busy with the flowers.

 

“Take your time.” A familiar deep, gravelly voice said.

 

Steven froze.  _ Is that who I think it is?  _ Hopeful, he turned around to see Andrew standing there in the store just like he had been doing three days earlier—well, except without the suit and tears. “It's you!” Steven exclaimed.

 

Andrew's face lit up. “Yeah, and I come bearing gifts.” He said, gesturing to the bag he was holding.

 

Steven broke out in a giddy smile, barely able to contain his excitement. “What is it?”

 

Andrew glanced down at the bag, an almost bashful look on his face, then looked back up. “Oh, uh, nothing much...” He walked up to Steven and handed him the present. “Just a little something to say thanks for helping me out.”

 

“You didn't have to do that.”

 

“No, it's okay, I  _ wanted _ to.” Andrew said, his lips turned up in shy smiled. “You deserve it.”

 

Steven sighed like a dopey, infatuated idiot.  _ God, I’m in way too deep,  _ he realized. Then again, Andrew was the one who thought to gave him a gift, so maybe he wasn’t the only one.  _ Oh yeah the gift!  _ Steven opened the bag and reached inside to pull out a small, light blue, potted flower that Steven immediately recognized. “It’s a hydrangea.” He gasped, pleasantly surprised.

 

“Yeah. It’s supposed to symbolize ‘gratitude’. At least, that’s what it said on Google.” Andrew joked.

 

“It does.” Steven said as he took a better look at the softly radiant flower. “Sometimes they can mean ‘fondness’ too.” He noted, trying to gauge Andrew’s reaction. 

 

Andrew looked up at Steven, staring directly at him, and smirked. “Really? Huh, that’s funny because I really  _ lilac _ you.” He replied, snorting at his own pun. Steven groaned—not because he thought it was stupid, but because he couldn’t believe he actually found it funny and endearing—and Andrew bit his bottom lip nervously. “What? Was too lame?” He asked.

 

Steven let out a chuckle and shook his head. “No, not at all.” He paused for a second and his smile faltered a little. “But do you seriously  _ lilac _ me? Or was that just you making a really cheesy pun?” 

 

Andrew pulled a face, confused, and frowned. “Of course I  _ lila _ -ugh, I mean, like you.” He started, stopped himself, and ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. “I’m not really good at talking about my feelings. In fact, most people call me emotionally constipated, which is pretty accurate. The point is I don’t open up easily. But when you came up to me and asked what’s wrong, I felt weirdly...comfortable, and that’s never happened before. Then after that I couldn’t stop thinking about you and caring you were, and cute, and funny, and I spent the last few days trying to get the nerve to come back and talk to you.” Andrew ranted, finally stopping to take a breath.

 

Steven’s eyes widened in complete shock (but he was also a little amused, if he was being honest).  _ Wow, and I thought  _ I  _ had it bad _ , he thought to himself. “Thanks.” He broke into a wide smile. “And for the record, I like you too. Maybe our  _ tulips _ should kiss.” Steven countered, attempting to flirt.

 

Andrew rolled his eyes. “God, that was awful.”

 

“Yeah, it was.” Steven admitted. “Does that mean you’re saying ‘no’ to the kiss?”

 

Andrew was about to say something, but his gaze shifted to the clock on the wall. “Shit, my lunch break is almost over. I gotta get going.” He sighed disappointedly. After a moment, Andrew looked back at Steven and cocked his head to the side. “Do you want to go out with me sometime? Maybe to dinner or something?” He asked, voice soft and hopeful, and Steven melted a little. 

 

“I-I’d love that. It's a date.” Steven nodded. Instantly, he reached into his pocket and took out his phone. “Just put your number in and we can talk more about dinner later.” Steven handed it to Andrew, and as he did, their hands accidentally touched and he tried his best not to freak out (keyword:  _ tried _ ). 

 

When Andrew finished typing, he looked up from the screen and flashed a smile. “See you later, Steven.” He said, handing him back his phone.

 

“I'll see you later, Andrew…” Steven squinted down at the screen in confusion. “...Il-nike-yee…?” He tried.

 

Andrew laughed. “I'll teach you how to say it when we're at dinner.” He replied, a flirty glint in his eyes. And it was that look—the crinkly-eyed smile, the dimpled cheeks—that made Steven feel warm and fuzzy inside. “Now I  _ really _ have to get going before my boss kills me. I'll call you later, okay?” He leaned in and gave Steven a quick peck on the lips, then turned around and walked out of the store.

 

Steven stood there, in the familiarity of Worth It Garden, and smiled to himself. It'd be an understatement to say that he hadn't known Andrew for long, but nonetheless, Steven heard a voice in his head that told him that he was in for something really special. And he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked this please leave kudos or a comment telling me what you thought! i'll try to post the second part in a month or two. feel free to go to my tumblr and send me some standrew prompts because i love writing about these two.
> 
> buzzfeed worth it side blog: worthitbfs


End file.
